


Lonely, hot nights~

by Mad_Cat_Works



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Cat_Works/pseuds/Mad_Cat_Works
Summary: Just a little Story inspired by this picture: https://e621.net/post/show/181800/blue_eyes-bottomless-breasts-clothing-cum-cum_in_p (NSFW)





	

It was a faint scent in the air, light as that of a flower, sweet as honey and spicy enough to have his blood boiling, a little growl to rumble in his throat, his eyes glowing a bit brighter, his nose held a bit more into the breeze. That smell, delicate, but it was there and it stirred his need like no nude porn star could. Animal's could be so simple, yet on those basic levels oh so complicated. If that women knew he was around she would have fled, but noone had told her and he would enjoy it, a lusty feast to be had oh yes!  
Paws were silent on forest's floors, his body carried swiftly over stone and treacherous roots without the need to care, he knew this place like the back of his hand after all. It was the little refuge he sought when the moon rose high and full in the sky, when he felt that time of the month where his hunger was ravenous and when he'd not be able to hold it back. A curse? Some thought so, others would call it a blessing, but his mate was not here, business kept them apart, so there was no chance to make her walk bow-legged as much as she'd enjoy it. But then again his nose had picked up that little delicious scent...

Her head had tilted back, her thoughts far away, with someone who cared, who'd hold her, who would place hot kisses along her neck, who would carry her in his arms and spend passion filled nights with her. Oh yes, passionate nights, passion filled nights like this one where they would tumble over the grass making love until the sun came up, until exhausted they would fall asleep together in their sleeping bag. It were those thoughts that drove her hand between her legs, had her pants down to her knees, had fingers explore, gently trace, plunder...another shudder raced up her spine, send another soft moan to the skies above as her palm ground into the pulsing nub atop her sex, sending wave after wave of bliss through her.  
She froze tho, her fingers halting mid push, glistening with female honey that clung to them and the fur of her inner tights. Her ears had perked and whatever fantasy raced through her mind was gone as she spied those eyes, red, gleaming, like little devils in the night, heard the growl. Wolfs? No, that was no wolf...she squinted her eyes to see into the shadows, but they only went wide when the figure stepped out into the moon's light.

To him the path was as easy to see as if it was day's light, his nose keeping the way lit for him and soon enough he saw her. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist, as much as that 'human' side of his tried to pull him away, he knew he wouldn't. Eyes fixed on those soft folds speared by fingers, watching the back and forth, knowing that soon enough it would be his cock flesh driven into that tight body. Dimly he was aware about the irony that she was white furred and he the big bad black wolf, it made a kind of a chuckle rise his throat which sounded more like a growl, a sound that finally alerted her to him. Not that he cared.  
Slowly he stepped out of the shadows, the gasp from her lips like sweet music to him. He was tall, lean, fit. His fur as black as the night besides a few lighter patches along his tail. His hair was shaggy, attesting to his wild side, his upper body gently bend forward, hunched. And even while his eyes had that inhuman red glow to them he was no werewolf, those beings were a mystery, though one did have to wonder how many like him presented themselves as he did, how many stories came from this.  
He was naked as the day he was born, no shame felt that his sheath was swollen, that his cock flesh hang swollen, from the teasing hormones that tickled in his nostrils, partly peeking from his sheath and his heavy sack, furred just as much as his body swinging behind with each step he took to get closer. Stalking his prey that was just frozen in place. It was a small 'meep' of hers that had him jump into action. 

He was in a wild way, handsome, so much she had to admit, taking in the body infront of her that approached. She felt like the deer caught in the headlights and she kind of was. The male...oh and what a male, her teal eyes had caught sight of that pulsing malehood that seemed only to stiffen more with each step closer...she wasn't sure what he wanted, but she was sure that it wouldn't be anything good, those eyes of his showed lust, a feral need that made her almost flinch away and one step onto a snapping branch had her 'meep' in surprise and that was all it took. She felt him over her that instant, powerful legs that let him close the distance and arms wrapped around her when she almost tumbled backwards from surprise. Claws dug into her arms, those red orbs peeking into her soul and deeper. A startled cry was muffled when suddenly his lips were all over hers, a wide tongue that forced her lips apart and didn't take a no for an answer, tasting her. It was that moment that she remembered to struggle, trying to push, to get her hands to the male's shoulders, to try and push. To no avail, her eyes still wide as her lips were ravished and taken, her legs no help, still bound by her shorts that were tangled around her knees. She wanted to kick and scream, but simply was overwhelmed, especial when he got a grab on her arms as well, pinning them above her head. 

He had her, claimed her easily and the faint struggle was overwhelmed in mere seconds. Oh how sweet she tasted! Did she even know that her tongue ran against his own, did she know that those struggles only made her rub more against him, making him enjoy this? He considered himself teased and a little growl again when he pulled back, a smirk showing sharp rows of teeth made her stop, those movements stopping when his nose pushed against her neck and throat, hot breath to rush over her fur, his hot and needy breath to tease. She knew...one wrong movement and he could just bite, he could feel her pulse racing and he could have ended things so quickly.  
Hands pulled, that bit roughness, force to get her to move, bringing her hands above her head so he could grasp both wrists with one hand. It allowed him to reach down and it might surprise her: It was not savage brutality that followed, no his thicker digits were driven into that hungry snatch, parted silken lips, claimed like his mouth had done to hers, drove a whimper and a moan from her lips before she could bite them, silencing herself. He just smirked, knew...bid his time, pushed and pulled, let his ears perk, enjoyed the ragged and quick breathing, the little sounds stifled in her throat it all drove his lust further.

What was he doing? she wondered, scared to death as she felt those teeth against her throat, just a brush...then he pulled back, looked, watched...it was then that those fingers made her gasp, pleasure that rushed up her spine, made her arch gently. Cursing her body for it's betrayal she tried to not feel it, not feel how those fingers explored her, found all the good spots instinctively, made her shudder and squirm. It was a fight she knew she would loose sooner or later and right now it felt like it was sooner.  
Eyes were locked with his and she couldn't help but note that...well, that the wild beast as he seemed not to be as wild or savage. Why else would he do as he did? Didn't he come to just rape her? She tried to understand...not that it was easy when your body writhed in pleasure from merely two fingers that steadily were pumped into quivering, leaking folds? And by god...she had seen that thick manhood, there was so much to come still!

Two souls and one body...he tried to not to cause harm, he knew it would only bring guild later and the wild side kind of understood. It had the need and the want to make this female one of the pack, but knew that it would be pushed aside by the two legged one sooner or later and that he would feel bad if he hurt her terribly and it didn't enjoy that the least. It meant it would be leashed tighter away, wouldn't get that chance to be free any time soon again. So it...listened to the two legged one and tried to comprehend. it worked, partly...eyes starring into eyes as his tongue was lolled out, teal and red meeting while his fingers pumped, slick...the two legged one understood that the animal liked to be in control and those sounds were sweet honey to his ears. If he had to wait a bit longer, endure the fire in his loins a moment longer for that he would. 

She had creased to resist, had stopped her struggles, they were replaced by cute squirms as her body seemed to be played like a well tuned instrument. She knew the floodgates were opened and in those moments her eyes didn't close shut to enjoy the firm pushes of those fingers she kind of could see...those red eyes, didn't they have a bit of warmth to them? Did they really look like bloodlust and rape? She wasn't sure...tried to see, not that she really got a chance to.  
A little needy whine from her lips had him grin again...she wanted to hate him for that but she couldn't, it was a most honest sound...oh so close that she was! She looked down, her shirt still covering herself mostly, it had ridden up some, her legs had no chance to close, a little puddle surely wetted the grass near the tree's stump, watching her pink folds almost glowing, blood thrumming through those petals with honey clinging to them, long ropes of them connecting them to the black male's fingers. He brought those up to his own lips and it felt strangely arousing to see his eyes close as he savoured the taste, enjoyed to suckle and lick his own fingers clean. 

Fingers and tongue left his maw, the sweetness gone, replaced by his own spittle and he wasted no time to press those digits to the female's lips...she didn't seem to protest and he felt those lips around his digits...did she think she could please him so easily? Oh he wouldn't let her off so simple. His body's weight pushed her further back, no care if it was really uncomfortable, tho the blanket that had been spread over the rough surface would offer some cushion. He forced her onto her back, that rear supported against the tree stump, a delicious wide position and that swollen flesh between his legs came into contact the first time...a spark of electricity racing up his spine, lips that kissed the tapered tip and didn't let go, not without a gentle sheen of girly juices.  
But he felt he had waited enough, his stance wide, giving free view to his malehood that pulsed and throbbed. He leaned forward, down...had to bend quite a lot himself already to pin those hands to the ground, leaned in to lap and lick along the female's throat while his hand grasped his cock and brought it into position. The speartip found that entrance easily and his weight came down, hard, driving that thick flesh into snug folds, forcing them open in one swift move, no care...not stopping until his heavy filled balls rested against the female's butt.

Those eyes shot open wide, her heart skipped a beat. That thick thing could? Would he...oh god, really? Her thoughts ran a mile an hour just to be swept away. Her back arched as that flesh penetrated her, filled her, inch by inch sinking into that well lubbed channel, speared her open as if her body had been made to take that shape. Waves crashed, overlapped and just took her away. Her body tensed, her frame shuddered, stayed arched and just that one push had her moaning into the night while the wolf licked and teased her neck...her legs wrapped around his waist, lest he dared to pull back, her pussy on fire simple as that, convulsing, massaging that throbbing shaft, wanting to get from it that hot and sticky reward yet getting none. Instead she gace, gifted...felt how that heat just shot through her loins, heart the soft squelch as juices were forced out of her spread apart pussy lips, bucked, once, twice...matted black and white fur with her climax, felt it with each roll of her hips that shot up in a vain attempt to get more, to have the man take her deeper, felt how her honey flowed freely to create an naughty mess.

He enjoyed it, wanted to howl out his own pleasure, feeling each tug as those muscles milked him, squeezed...a sweet ripple from base to the very tip and he was tempted to just rut, to just take her and be done with it. No that two legged in his head told him to enjoy, that the bond with a new mate would be so much closer and better that ways. He listened, didn't have reason not to, after all he felt the squirt, those fluids that covered his loins and it just proved his prowess...that there had been a lot of work before was simply ignored. Tho patience wore thin, waiting only until those muscles eased up, allowed him to pull back...not that he'd fail them, he was rather eager to slide right back into that tight cunt with a moan of his own, a couple of inches... back and forth, never leaving the female wait too long until she was filled to the hilt again, having his sack bounce gently on her rear, never resting, always in time for a new push.  
While the woman below him started that lovely symphony of fresh moans and cute groans he pulled on that bothersome bit of clothing, pushed to bare those soft mounds that shook in time with his hips strong trusts. He had to bend a bit more, sure, but he was quite flexible and while his teeth found one hard teat the other was groped by his paw, grunting lightly himself, loosing himself in the pleasure he felt in that tight silken tunnel.

She was on a sea of pleasure and short of drowning there. Oh he was quite the lover, that wild side of his just knew to push her buttons, that balance between rough and passionate...her eyes stared to the sky, a little dream came true maybe, one to sweep her off of her feet and take her. Her legs shook, weakly around the wolf's frame who seemed to completely obvious about it yet not care, those hips crashing down with more and more insistence...those soft growls around her tit sending shudders along her body, made her shake with ecstasy. She wasn't sure how long her body could withstand this any more, but she knew she didn't have to wonder for long any more. She felt it, she felt it again building, that pressure on her groin. When was the last time a lover had taken the time for her pleasures? Tho she knew he didn't do this for her.  
Her eyes were blurry, every nerve in her body seemed to had caught fire, each brush of that black fur against her willing body pure delight each push of his hips that grew more and more erratic...she found her hands freed in time, wasn't sure of she overwhelmed his grip or if it simply was that paw that had buried itself in her hair in those heights of pleasure...who cared? She had them on the wolf's butt in time to pull roughly, to dig her nails in when the fireworks began. 

It was just wild rutting, they were just gone over the edge. Nails that dug into his rear were not cared for, neither the strand of spittle that slipped from the corner of his mouth as climax was upon them. It seemed that time had frozen just a moment, hearts stopping, arched as pure ecstasy rushed through their veins, both their mouths agape, howling, moaning, groaning and grunting their pleasure to the night, to whoever was there to hear them. It felt like he exploded, deeply within, that tip nuzzled against the entrance to her womb, hips bucking and the churning seed rushing quickly making that cock swell, pulse...a quick rhythm with which sticky cum painted her insides white, spurt, splurt again again into her depth, each time those hips bumping up and down again, just to find himself locked in an seemingly never ending embrace. 

It felt like eternity that the heat flowed into her body, that her own body squirted and bucked and tried to just make a mess out of them...she wasn't even sure just when they had moved...she just knew when at last she was able to catch her breath, when the stars had stopped dancing in front of her eyes that she laid atop an equal panting black furred man that had conquered her body quickly, firm and a bit savage...but feeling the still warm cum leaking from her folds that were still spread by a gradually softening cock...she knew she'd have him again, in time.


End file.
